


that morning with you

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Light Angst, Other, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22834411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: spending time with him was the best thing you could ask for, especially in such mornings like these.
Relationships: Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc/My Unit | Byleth, Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc/Reader
Kudos: 141





	that morning with you

It was an early morning - perhaps you could say that it was a little bit too early for your liking - and the sun was already making its descent up the skies. There were some clouds obscuring its brilliance - but it did not stop the sun from peeking from outside your curtains, allowing stray beams of light to escape into your shared quarters. With some of it going directly into your eyes, you could not help but furrow your eyebrows and close your eyes tightly in hopes of the sunlight going away - but alas, to no avail.

Drowsily opening your eyes, you shifted your head a little so that the sun would not be in your eyes, turning over to see a sleeping Yuri next to you. His calm presence was soothing to you - and especially even more so when he was sleeping soundly like this. And now that he was your lover, you could not ask for anything more. 

He looked especially gorgeous under the sun - the light featured every good quality he had - his pretty eyelashes, his soft, silken hair, his perfect nose, his beautiful lips… You could not help but admit that you had fallen for this man hard. As you admired his lovely self for a little while further, you sighed in bliss - you never thought such a day as today would come where you would be content with your life, alongside the partner you love dearly so.

Both of your lives were not easy before this. You both suffered from your own wars inside of yourselves, the demons haunting and tormenting you immensely before you got to this point. Yet, despite everything, you managed to do it. It was that night where he poured all of his cards in front of the table in front of you - his childhood, his dreams, his everything. Of course, he was scared inside the exterior he built. Of course, he was going to falter at some point. 

_ (of course, he fell apart when he was with you.) _

The only thing you could do was grasp his hands tightly, kissing each finger as you looked into his sorrowful eyes with a promise.

“I promise you will not always be this war,” you quietly told him, “someday, there will no longer be a war inside of you at all. And I’ll be here for you no matter what happens - forever and always.”

And with the conviction in your eyes, Yuri could not help but believe in your words. Smiling as if the world depended on it, he leaned against you for the first time. As if he finally trusted you with his entire being. Against your shoulders, he whispered into your listening ears:

“I have faith in you,” it felt like an oath where you swore to protect him from anything that would fall harm to him, “and the only thing I want back from you is that you allow me to protect you as well.”

Releasing his hands, you wrapped your arms around him into a tight embrace, with him returning the gesture with as much reverence. 

“Together, we’ll be unbeatable.”

As you reminisced about the past, you did not notice that Yuri started to stir awake thanks to your constant shifting away from the sun (you just could not find a comfortable position where the sun would not go into your eyes), with him peeking one eye open as he noticed that you were having troubles.

“What’s the matter, [Name]?” It was a simple question, but it still caught you by surprise anyway, your eyes widening as you saw Yuri’s fond gaze upon you. His voice was gruff from sleep, which caused you to smile wide.

“Oh, it’s nothing. Just trying to get the sun out of my eyes,” you replied in return, your voice slightly raspy as you just woke up. A deep chuckle rumbles out of his throat, which causes you to flush slightly as he pulled you in closer, with your face now placed inside the crook of his neck; you were no longer having to face the sunlight anymore, for Yuri sheltered you away from it.

“Better?” He asked, with you feeling the vibrations of his voice against your cheek. You turned slightly to nuzzle his neck, giving it small kisses as you heard him laugh again.

“Much, much better,” you said, comfortably lying against him as you stayed silent for a while, simply basking in each other’s presence before you raised a question.

“What are you thinking, Yuri?” You noticed that he was not breathing very slowly, and when you peered up to look at him, his eyes were still open. 

“Sometimes it is a very sad thing to be human and longing,” he spoke out of the blue, “yet, when you told me you loved me… I felt flowers in my chest. I felt like I could do anything once again.”

You stayed silent, letting him continue his words.

“Before I met you, I longed and I longed… I longed for someone to truly love me. Not any stuffy, disgusting nobles to come fetch me like a dog, but for someone to care and adore me. And to my luck, I found you. You changed everything for me, [Name].”

You were tracing patterns on his hand as you listened to him, finally lacing your fingers together as he finished his sentence.

“Yuri…” you started as you pulled yourself up from him, now lying on the pillow to directly face him. “You are my good days, and how I soften when you pull me against you. I found peace and built a home out of it - and that peace is you.”

You gazed adoringly into his eyes, softly and gently. There was also a loving gaze that he held for you (and you only) - and he leaned down to kiss you.

When you both pressed your lips together, all you could feel was a warmth kindling within your own heart. It did not last for long, but every kiss you shared was special - and you could not help but kiss him over and over again, until you felt him smile against your lips and pulled away.

“There you go again, bringing flowers into my chest,” he teased, making you laugh quietly as you pulled him into a final kiss. 

Upon pulling away, there was a silly grin on your lips as you saw Yuri smile. Your partner moved in closer to you, eliminating any distance between you both before putting his head on top of your head. He closed his eyes, and said to you: “Let’s get some more shuteye, shall we? The day is still too early to wake up to.”

And contentedly, as you laid there with him, you started to feel sleepy again. Drowsily, before you finally fell asleep, you mumbled out the words: “I love you.”

You did not hear Yuri say it, but he kissed your head and mumbled back the same words as well. 


End file.
